What is in a Name?
by Mademoiselle Wordsmith
Summary: Sebastian is only one of the many names he has held, it represents only one of the many lives he has lived, it signifies the time of the only Contract he had coveted. It is surreal that he should witness the birth of the Phantomhive name and be present upon the death of the names final bearer. That which we call a rose by any other name would smell as sweet. Heh... what a crock...
1. Arc1 Ch1: A whole new world…

**Sebastian is only one of the many names he has held, it represents only one of the many lives he has lived, it signifies the time of the only Contract he had coveted. It is surreal that he should witness the birth of the Phantomhive name and be present upon the death of the names final bearer. That which we call a rose by any other name would smell as sweet. Heh... what a crock..**

**___**For arc summaries, and further insight to the story please check my profile**  
_**

* * *

**Arc 1: Sebastian's Childhood**

**Chapter 1: A whole new world…**

* * *

The demon opened his human eyes for the first time and the bright light of the sun stung them, forcing them closed and he immediately used his arms to shield out the light and rolled over onto his stomach. He pushed himself up onto his knees. His hand touching the grass on the ground and he ran his hand across the blades chancing a second attempt at opening his eyes. It was still rather bright around him but at least this time it didn't hurt to open them and what he saw…

Green flimsy spokes, and they had a smell, though he could not begin to describe it. The demon let out a deep breath. That's right he was breathing. He looked down at his human body. Its skin a light pale color, his nails black as the deepest hole in hell. Spotting a section of movable ground not too far away he got this feet hurrying over to inspect it. He stared into its surface. It was clear, and seemed to reflect whatever looked into it, be it the blue air, the puffy white floating thingies in the sky, and even his very own face, his own human face which he was seeing for the first time. He had long black hair (and was glad to see one thing hadn't changed). His eyes were a dull red that could have easily been mistaken for brown. He reached out touching the surface of the movable ground watching ripples flow away from his finger as if terrified. He smiled at that. _It's scared of me_, he thought happily.

"You boy!"

A voice? The creature placed his ear near the pliable and reflective surface waiting to hear it speak again, but he soon realized with another call that it was not this surface that was speaking. He turned to find an Earth creature coming towards him, and it stopped just in front of him. The creature wore brown cloth draped over its body and a white cloth wrapped around its head. The little demon blinked up at the being as it spoke again, "Good Lord, what are you doing running around naked as you are."

It had a long cloth in its arms and the mortal threw it over his shoulders wrapping it around his naked body. The fabric was itchy and the strange sensation made him pull it off and drop it to the ground for the pure reason that he was annoyed with how it felt on his skin.

"What are you doing?" The earth creature snapped covering him once again. "Have you no shame?"

"Shame," he repeated feeling the rough material, it was the first word he had ever spoken aloud in this form. So shame was this rough cloth covering him…

"Exactly, now," the mortal being said in huff. The creature was a rather large being with lumps on its chest and a rather grand posterior. "Where do you live, I shall take you home."

The demon stared at the being and an eyebrow rose in confusion.

"Well don't you even have a home?" it asked.

Home. He knew home. Home had been Hell, but not no more. No, now his home was Earth.

"Earth," the demon answered.

"You seem rather daft in the head boy. Fine, you shall come home with me," it said grabbing his hand. He felt a slight panic jump into his chest. An earth creature had never touched him before and he pulled his hand away falling to his knees, nervous. In that instant he had felt her soul. It was pure, and he could already feel his mouth watering, pains of hunger already tearing at his chest. He stared up at the mortal creature wondering just how it would taste.

"Honestly, what is wrong with you boy? I'm not going to hurt you, I'm trying to help you," the Earth being snapped putting its hands on its hips glaring at him. He stared up at it with a slightly scared expression. He was nervous, he had never eaten caught his own soul before for in Hell they were plentiful and there was no need to hunt them. Though with this nervousness came a bit of excitement. He was going to take his first soul and he suddenly smiled. The next second his pupils became slits and the reddish brown eyes turned to a bright fuchsia color. The face of the mortal contracted with fear the second before he grabbed hold of the cloth that covered it and pulled the Earth being down biting into the creature's throat and clawing at its chest slashing away flesh and muscle and bone with ease. It's body fell to the ground; he knelt beside it tearing the now lifeless body apart even further. Where was it? He couldn't sense the soul anymore! The demon stared at his work… confused. He shoved the mutilated corpse silently willing it to produce its soul, but it failed to yield to his demands and whining slightly he shoved it again. Nothing…

Feeling rather disappointed he clamored to his feet with the wool cloth still draped around him he started walking, the flimsy green spokes caressing his feet as he went and he walked without a destination…

The demon noticed upon arriving in the nearest town that all the Earth beings were wearing cloth around their bodies as that other being had been and he was very much out of place wrapped in the blanket and having blood all down his front. He got stares like you wouldn't believe and this made him uncomfortable as he couldn't understand why they looked at him in such a way. To get away from the glaring eyes of the mortals he quickly hid himself in an alley. The demon didn't know much about this world but he knew he would have to look like them to pass as a human then he could hunt without being caught. He needed cloth like what the humans wore. He needed something not out of place, and probably something without blood on it. What better place to find such a thing than in the dwelling of one of these mortals.

So he broke into the nearest one a little too conspicuously. The house was made of wood and everything in it was worn and old. The floor squeaked as he walked across it and he was just about to enter the next room when a small Earth creature ran in. It had long blonde hair and brown eyes. The mortal bore a pudgy face even though its body was quite slender even for a child. It wore some raggedy cloth and had a bit of dirt on its face. The creature blinked at the state of him. "You look positively horrid," it said in a small voice befitting its child-like appearance. The demon had hard time telling gender between these humans (but he had been told humans had gender). However picking out a child from an adult was quite easy as even children in Hell had the same characteristics, larger eyes, cuter voices, smaller frame, and slightly larger heads when measured in proportion to body size.

"Horrid," the demon repeated.

"That's right," it said. "I'll clean you up if you want."

"Clean?"

"You know, get the blood off," the Earth creature explained grabbing his hand, and he could feel her soul. Pure as the other creatures had been. The mortal lead him to a bowl filled with some more pliable and reflective ground and she removed his _shame_ taking a cloth she cleaned the other human's blood from his skin. "Does your Daddy beat you too?"

"Daddy?" he repeated.

"Your Daddy. Daddy's and Mommy's give you a home, and bring you food, and love you bunches," it explained as she began cleaning under his fingernails.

Food, now that was term he knew. Blinking he looked down at the being, "Daddy's bring you food?"

"Uh-huh, but they beat you too if you do bad things and praise you when you do good things. I'm guessing you don't have clothes either. My brother is nine and I think one of his outfits might fit you. You look nine," it said smiling brightly. "What are you doing in our house anyway? Are you lost?"

"Lost?" the demon repeated trying to retain as many new words as he could but it was so difficult when the meaning was lost to you.

"Lost, it means you don't know where your Daddy or Mommy are," the Earth being explained in the simplest way a child could as it headed over to a wooden trunk and removed some of the cloth.

He paused, by that logic he supposed… "Yes," he said. "I'm lost."

"I'm sorry to hear that," the mortal said. "I can give you this outfit; my brother doesn't wear it anymore."

The human gave him a brown cloth with holes that (as he learned later) his feet went through and a matching triangular cloth with a hole in it (that his head went through) and this went over a linen cloth worn around his chest with a hole for each of his arms and one for his head as well. The creature helped him into these cloths and tied a band of tightly wrapped strands around his waist. "There you go," it said. "You look so much better, I'm sorry, but if Daddy finds you hear he'll beat me worse than your dad beat you and I'll have twice as much blood down my shirt. So you need to go now. But I hope you find your Daddy and Mommy…"

With that the human rather quickly ushered him from the house closing the door behind him. He blinked slightly confused for a moment and then began walking once more into the town barefooted. So, he had to find a Daddy or a Mommy, and they would know whatever key he needed to get the soul out of a body. They would feed him and he would no longer be hungry. He was looking forward to that, hunger was painful. This was the first time he experienced hunger, and even without someone explaining it to him he knew just what that feeling was and it bothered him terribly.

Where would one find a Daddy? He wondered. It must be a human based on the way that other human talked about Daddys, and he had another clue as well. The mortal had said Daddy's beat you if you do bad things and praise you when you do good things…

Beat… he did not know that word or the word praise. He didn't know much of the vocabulary of humans though he seemed to have come here with at the very least a basic knowledge of their tongue. He wondered if all demons did upon coming to Earth.

He noticed upon re-entering the town that no one stared at him as they had before. None of the humans really even took notice of him as he moved passed them, they seemed to be excited about something. From the sound of it a new King, whatever a King was… He passed by a pair speaking on the matter and stopped to listen a moment.

"Did you hear, King Edward I has passed away from dysentery, and his son Edward the second is now officially our King!" said one being to another.

"Yes yes, but I hear the new King is calling back Piers Gaveston, how disgraceful, his sexual depravity knows no bounds," one creature sighed.

"Shh, if anyone were to hear you speak of such things, you could be killed! Just keep your thoughts to yourself," the other mortal pointed in the young demon's direction.

"What are you looking at boy?" the being snapped kicking a nearby rock at him and the demon hurried on.

He needed to find something, something he could use to teach himself the speech of this part of Earth, and after over an hour of searching he found it, a large building brimming with books. He stared around at the knowledge available to him now…

A human creature seeing him enter walked up to him. "May I help you boy?" it asked.

The demon turned looking up at the human. "I'm here to learn," he said softly.

"Ah, well you have certainly come to the right place. We have many books here so, what would you like to know?" the mortal asked watching the creature step forward wide eyed.

"Everything," he said as though it had been an adequate response.

"Ah, my dear boy, that would take you a lifetime to—"

The next thing human knew the boy had disappeared from its sight and books began to fly from their shelves collapsing to the ground. It was like the place was being ransacked by an invisible tornado, the mortal ducked under a nearby table fearfully, and throwing his arms up to cover his head. The few humans that had been in the small library rushed out screaming. When the noise had died down the mortal clamored from beneath the table and stood to find his precious library in shambles. Books strewn about everywhere a few bookshelves had toppled over. He blinked and the next second the boy from before was standing before it. The human fell on his bottom in shock staring at the child before it.

The demon held the last book out to the creature. "Thank you," he said softly. "I'm finished now."

Shakily and quite in shock the human grabbed the book from him and watched as the boy turned and left the library without even a backwards glance.

* * *

That had been much easier than expected he found himself thinking. He had learned quite a bit whilst rummaging through those old books, and he found he liked learning. It was good to know things because now he knew that the green flimsy flat spokes on the ground was called grass, the blue in the air was called sky, and shame was not a name for a blanket after all but rather a feeling of humiliation or distress caused by consciousness of wrong or foolish behavior. He assumed the human from before had referred to his nakedness as it and all the other humans wore clothes. It was alright, he himself did not feel this… shame. Demons had no need to wear clothes but many choose to, though no demon ever felt shame or disgusted if one or themselves didn't.

There hadn't been a single book in the building that had told how to remove a human soul. Perhaps he had opened the creature wrong. He would have to search out a new human in which to try attempt number two, and he would be careful not to get blood on the clothes he wore for he had no other set and he still needed to fit in amongst these creatures.

He was smart enough to know not to attempt taking a soul around other humans for that would give him away as not being of their kind. So he scouted for his next human. After wandering around for quite some time he noticed a farm off in the distance and a single human working the field. Excited at the prospect of getting it right he hurried over running through the mounds of dirt that was meant to grow into the human's crops.

"Oy, kid, get off my harvest!" snapped the human. This human was male, he had learned the difference in the books he read. He had learned not only the anatomy of males and females but also how to tell just by their face if they were female or male. Males typically had facial hair, large eyebrows, a broad chin and on their necks an adam's apple. Females typically had slender framed faces, with long eyelashes and high cheekbones.

He stopped before the human looking up at him and the man looked confused. "Kid your standing on the crop I just planted."

The demon looked around to see if any other humans were watching him. When he realized he was alone he turned to the man. How should he go about it this time? Perhaps the souls were in the throats. His pupils became slits, his eye lit with flames of fuchsia, and he lunged at the man grabbing hold of his bottom jaw and the top as well. He split them apart until the bottom jaw broke away from the top and blood began to fill up his throat as he ripped the bottom jaw down far enough it could have touched his collar bone. It ripped the skin down and the little demon searched. The earth creature made a horrible gagging noise as he stared down into its throat and when the body stopped moving in the next second, he could no longer sense a soul. He let the body drop, the only thing covered in blood now were his hands.

He didn't understand. The soul wasn't in the chest, it wasn't in the throat, and almost too cruelly the soul seemed to run away as soon as he opened the beings up to look for it. He leaned down wiping his hands on the tunic of the (now dead) farmer. In a bit of a rage he began hunting humans down faster.

On the next he cracked open the skull, and found… nothing.

The next he ripped off their limbs, and found… nothing.

Then he tried gouging out the eyes of another, and found… nothing.

He killed them in solitude so no one would see him, and he took care as to not dirty his clothes. Seventeen humans later he found himself on his knees before his latest attempt. A young girl of only fourteen lay before him, her spine broken as he had tried to open her by tearing into her back. He sat on his knees feeling a sense of isolation the likes of which he had never felt before. He had learned from the library that Fathers and Mothers birthed children of their own species and raised and taught them as they grew, and yes, they fed them as well. He however, he had no such thing. There were no other demons around to show him how to do this properly, no one to even collect a soul for him and simply give it to him so he could be nourished. He wanted a parent, someone like the fathers and mothers in the library books, but someone who was a demon like himself. He wasn't sure if he had even had such a thing in Hell, in this form much of his memory of that place was gone, probably so he wouldn't tell any humans what hell was like. However, he did remember that he never worried about starving there as the souls there had no bodies encasing them so they were quite easy to eat. These bodies though, they were puzzling. There had to be a trick to this that he wasn't grasping…

Molding his body to a human form must have taken a lot of energy because he felt as though he hadn't eaten in years even though it had only been a day. The sun had begun setting around the twelfth human so it was rather late now. He got to his feet feeling defeated and tired. While adult demons did not have the need to sleep, baby demons found the impulse essential. In addition to this baby demons required more souls than adult demons did, they were more susceptible to weather and injury. Where an adult demon could heal themselves from a non-lethal injury within a matter of a few minutes, young demons took a few days. Sex was a requirement as well, used not only as a means of sinful pleasure, but also to suppress a young demons desire for murder, havoc, and brutality. Adult demons did not need to perform this act near as often to suppress their desires for the same things. The differences between an adult and young demon were necessary to help the young demon grow properly, and some day he would grow out of these awful habits. Though none of that wasn't going to matter to this little demon if he could not even take the souls in order to eat. He shivered slightly from the cold and began to walk to find shelter for the night. He would try again in the morning. His life depended on it…

He snuck into a human's barn and took some of their hay which he stacked into a nice little pile and crawled on top. He lay there quietly listening to the sounds of the wind through the trees and the animals that breathed softly as they slept. Something was missing. He normally had something when he slept. He couldn't remember… Ah that's right. He placed the edge of his hand in his mouth and he bit himself just below his thumb until his hand began to burn and bleed. Then slowly he licked the blood the seeped from the freshly made wound. He remembered in hell he would fall asleep to the taste of blood in his mouth... He was sure it had been his choice but he realized that perhaps leaving the safety of Hell at his age had been a mistake...

* * *

The sun woke him up the next day, and he groaned climbing out of the hay. Bits of it stuck to his hair and clothes. The sun had already risen and he wondered if he should attempt soul hunting once again or if he should perhaps explore the world he was in more. Perhaps try to learn more new things. He had been contemplating his decision when a hoard of humans began tramping down the dirt road in front of the barn he had slept in for the night. They seemed in a hurry. He jumped back so as to be out of their way.

"You better get moving boy, that monster will gobble you up," one of the humans called to him as he rode by on his ox drawn carriage.

Monster? There was a monster? That he had to see. He remembered monsters being defined as a creature so ugly or horrific that if terrifies humans. However, he wasn't scared of anything, least of all something that could so easily frighten earth creatures. He hurried back into the town he had been before. Nearly everyone had evacuated. Though there were some stragglers left behind. The demon hurried over to one woman who was loading a carriage up with her belongings and family as well as a newborn baby.

"Excuse me, where is this monster?" he asked.

"You're not looking for it, are you? That thing killed almost twenty people yesterday. Bit and tore their flesh until they were nearly unrecognizable!" she said flustered. "You best go find your parents before you get hurt."

With that she handed the baby she held to the man beside her and climbed up to the carriage seat before taking the small child back in her arms. The male human rushed to the other side climbing up and he started the carriage on its way as it turned tail to leave town. Were… were they talking about the humans _he_ had killed. Oh… So he was this monster. A slow smile spread across his face. He was terrifying; he had caused an entire town to flee. Honestly he couldn't help but feel a little proud at that.

He looked around he could only see about four more humans around. Well, he might as well finish the job and clean out the whole town while he was at it. This meant four more attempts…

There was one man seated by a fountain in the center of town he appeared to be blind as he kept his bangs covering his face and wore a raggedy old robe. The blind could be left for last, he decided, he wasn't going anywhere. At least, not very fast he wasn't. He turned to the woman who appeared to be washing clothes in a basin by her house. Perhaps she was deaf, and had not heard of the terrifying monster. Or another option was that she was too old to make a journey to anywhere else. He contemplated how he should attempt to remove her soul. He had tried tearing apart nearly every body part. Perhaps he had to use outside forces. He could try drowning her. Would that do it? Would that produce the soul then? Only one way to find out…

He rushed forward only to stop the next second as a blade was at his throat, and he barely had time to register that thought before an arm suddenly wrapped around his torso and he was carried up into the air and onto the top of the nearby two story church building. The demon fell to one knee when he was released and he spun around to find the man he had assumed to be blind standing before him holding the weapon he had had at his throat moments before thought he little demon only now got a good look at it. It was a skull and bones scythe.

He looked at him confused and the man removed his raggedy cloak revealing a leather coat that seemed to be polished by something as he shined slightly when the sun hit it. He had on black shoes and pants and gloves to match. His hair was silvery white with a single braid animist the strands that flowed freely. His glasses hid his eyes.

The little demon got to his feet looking annoyed.

"So you've been the one messing up my books," he said softly.

The demon blinked. "Are… are you from the library?"

He asked because he had left the library in quite a state upon his leaving it and those were the only books he had touched since he come here. Suddenly the creature began to snicker, and then laughed quite beside himself, "You don't even realize what I am do you?"

"A…" he blinked. "Librarian?"

The man could not contain his laughter at that point and the demon more than a little upset waited until he was finished without so much a snicker escaping his lips. Finally when the creature was done with its laughter he turned to him, "Dear little demon child, I am a Shinigami. I collect the souls of the departed."

"You… collect souls?" the demon repeated and then suddenly looked really pissed his eyes becoming slits, and turning a glowing fuchsia. "These souls are mine! You stay away from them!"

The Shinigami blinked, "My, are we in that mine phase already?" he asked smirking.

The demon lunged at him only to have the non-bladed side of the Shinigami's scythe collide with the back of his head. He was fast, faster than even he was. The demon fell back on the roof as the Shinigami brought the blade of his scythe to the little creature's throat. "Let me tell you this, it is rare to see a fallen angel, even rarer to find a risen demon. So here in this little village I find a young imp who attacks and mutilates without taking their souls. Have you not had sex in so long that impulse for mayhem is too great or are you just playing around? I won't stand for miscalculations in my books just because you were bored. Besides, doesn't your kind typically make contracts with humans before taking their souls?"

"…" An unnerved expression crept across the child's face and he decided to admit it. "I… I don't know how to…"

Realization streaked across the Shinigami's eyes. "You'd think hell would have given you a pamphlet at the very least. You really don't know _anything_ do you?"

He pulled back his scythe sticking the end onto the thatched roof of the church looking down at the annoyed little imp. Annoyed he was, he had so diligently read every book in that little library, he knew tons! Desperate to show off what he had learned, he jumped to his feet. "I know things!"

Looking around he pointed to the flat flimsy spokes he had learned was called, "Grass."

"…"

The demon pointed more firmly. "That there… it's called grass."

Suddenly the Shinigami burst into his loudest fit of laughter yet. "My goodness, did you read a joke book while you were in that library?"

"Uh… a joke what?" he questioned his face melting into a rather adorably puzzled expression.

"Ahh, you truly are an amusing little creature. Gave me a good laugh, I tell you what," he said placing a black gloved finger to his lips. "Don't tell anyone and I'll give you a present…"

Present, a thing given willingly without payment that is usually pleasurable to the receiver. The definition of the word came back to him easily from his memory and his eyes widened slightly in curiosity. Had he had a set of animal ears on his head they would have perked up at the news. He had never received a present before. "What present?" he asked.

The Shinigami smiled and walked over seating himself on the edge of the roof and pushed himself off onto the ground. The little demon took off at a run jumping to the ground as well. "Where is it?" he asked somewhat excitedly.

"No now, don't be impatient little Imp," the Shinigami said and he walked over to the old woman whom had been doing her washing.

She looked up with a weak smile and in a gruff old lady voice she said, "Why hello, can I help you with anyt—"

The Shinigami swung his scythe and a flurry of ribbon shot from a light in her chest. These ribbons had pictures displayed. The little demon gasped at the sights, a young woman with a baby, a young woman on her wedding day, a little girl picking flowers in a field. "What is this?"

"That would be this woman's cinematic record. Shots of her entire life displayed for us to see," the Shinigami said. "Based on this I would deem her soul to be good and to move onward to heaven. However…"

"However?" the demon questioned.

"You gave me such a good laugh I would like to give this woman's soul to you," he said staring down at him.

He was fully excited then, the prospect of relieving himself of this painful hunger that tore at his chest. Oh yes he would do anything for this woman's soul. "Will you?"

He reached a hand out and the record retracted into the light in her chest and that light merged together into a small orb. The Shinigami grabbed hold of it and it popped releasing a shimmering light that settled on the palm of his hand, and the man held his hand out to him. "Here, take it."

The young demon did not need telling twice, he hurried over grabbing hold of his wrist he brought the Shinigami's palm to his mouth and licked at the light. Oh hell it was amazing, a pure soul, a light texture. He licked at the soul collector's palm until there was no trace of a soul left. The Shinigami had not said anything the entire time the demon relished in the taste but merely watched the little imp enjoy his feast. When there was no more the demon looked up and smiling placed the Shinigami's hand on the side of his face so he could continue to smell the scent of the soul which still lingered on his fingers. "If I had a scythe I could take souls then right?"

"Well a demon does not need a scythe to take a soul," the Shinigami pointed out.

"I don't?"

"Of course not," he said. "Would you like me to tell you how demon's take souls from the bodies of humans?"

"…" the demon took one last whiff of the lingering soul and then lowered the Shinigami's hand from the side of his face. "If I could not figure this out for myself, what sort of demon would I be?"

"Will you now?"

"Yeah," he said and instantly the little demon reached out grabbing the Shinigami's scythe and attempting to make a break for it. It didn't take much effort to pull his scythe back and promptly hit the little creature over the head with the skull at the end of it.

"You can't take MY scythe, and believe me better demons than you have tried," he snapped for the very first time looking slightly angry. The demon held his head which throbbed from where he had been hit,and the Shinigami sighed looking down at the demon's sorry state.

"Little Demon, you must understand I can't have you going around killing people at random. It messes up my records, if I told you how to take a soul properly you wouldn't need to kill at random and you would only need to mess up my record once in a while," the Shinigami explained.

"…" He turned away, clearly being a stubborn little demon.

"How about, I give you a little hint at least? That can't hurt can it?" the soul collector said smiling down as the demon looked back over his shoulder, his hair falling in an adorable way in front of his eyes.

"I guess not," the demon said softly. A hint wouldn't hurt, and he would still be learning by himself…

"Well then, here is my hint. A human's soul disappears and is collected after the human dies. In order for a demon to take a human soul, the human must be alive," he explained. "You ripping apart their bodies and tearing into their flesh kills them. You must always remember, humans are far more fragile than you and I. They must be treated with care. I'm sure you read at least a few medical books in that library. Keep what you learned in mind in your future actions."

"I will," the little demon answered.

"Oh, and did you find her soul tasty?" the Shinigami questioned.

"Of course," the demon responded. "It's the first soul I've eaten since leaving hell… It was delicious."

"Then here is another little hint for you, a soul is most delicious after a contract between a demon and a human has been successfully competed."

"Contract?" the demon said. He had never heard of such a thing. "What is a contract?"

"My my, would you look at the sun, I have lots of people to reap today, so long little demon. Good luck," the Shinigami said before jumping onto the roof a nearby building and disappearing from sight. The creature sighed, maybe he should have asked how to do it from that Shinigami, but… he wanted to do it on his own too.

Well then, if he couldn't figure it out, and if he starved and died. Then that would just mean he failed as a demon. Pure and simple… However, he refused to fail…

* * *

Demons make contracts with humans. Demons can take human souls without a scythe. Demons cannot take the soul of a human that is dead. What was he to do now?

He found himself traveling down a winding dirt road in the pouring rain. As he walked his bare feet slipped in mud. He had the means to travel with a speed only dreamed of by humans but without a destination he simply saw no point. The rain was nice and cool though. It soaked his clothes and his hair but it didn't bother him. He could not catch colds as humans do. He was going to find a special human. One whom he would make a contract with and he would fulfill that contract and taste a soul more amazing than any other. At least now he had a direction.

He didn't stop walking for hours, night had fallen long ago and it was darker than sin. Though, he could see just fine in the dark. "Move!"

He stopped at the voice looking on ahead down the road further than any earth creature would be able to see. There was a carriage stuck in the muck not too far off and some men were trying to get it to move, behind it another carriage. He closed his eyes walking on. Because he was a young demon he could only sense souls by touching the body. Once he got older he would be able to sense souls for miles.

Sighing he continued down the path until he came across them. Two men were trying to lift the carriage and push it at the same time in an attempt to get it to move.

"That's not going to work," the little demon said.

One of the men stood up looking upset. "What do you know little brat?" he snapped raising his voice so as to be heard over the pouring rain.

"It's raining too hard, you'd be better off setting up camp for the night," he said dully.

"Oh, are you going to entertain us while we wait for the rain to stop?" asked the other man who had been helping him. He walked over to the little demon lifting his chin. "Look at you, like an adorable little rain soaked rat. How much do you think we could get for him?"

"Get for me?" the demon repeated. He wondered if he had heard him right.

"He's awfully scrawny," said the first man grabbing his wrist apparently to feel how little his arm was. "Couldn't sell him for work. Might get a good price if we sell him as a sex toy."

"Boy you must run, hurry before they—"

"Shut it!" shouted the first man. He was tall muscular and bald. Very much different from the second man who was slightly shorter, skinnier, but fit. He had shoulder length brown hair and a face that appeared to have been horribly scared in a fire for 90% of it wasn't recognizable as human skin.

The demon turned in the direction of the caller. The carriage behind the first had bars on the side window and a woman was looking out of it fearfully. She was soaked as the carriage top hadn't been structurally sound and was letting the pouring rain fall through on to her head. From the clamoring in the carriage, it appeared she wasn't the only one in there.

"You men are slave traders," the young imp pointed out rather bluntly.

"Well, you're smarter than you look brat!" spat the second man taking hold of his upper arm. "Guess we should break you in huh?"

He pulled the demon to the stuck carriage swinging open the doors. He pushed him into it and he fell to his knees on the carriage floor. The next second the man grabbed him by the back of his neck pushing his face onto the ground. "Bock, get in here and hold him still. We'll take turns."

The other man climbed in flipping the child onto his back he pinned his arms against the wood surface by his wrists griping them in his rather thick and callous covered fingers. The rain pouring on the carriage roof which would have sufficed to down out any noise within. "You want us to camp here so bad, then entertain us until morning."

"…"

"He doesn't look scared Dorrik," Bock said.

Indeed the little demon's face was showing no emotion, not anger, not fear, he was just staring at him. "Don't you beg, if you beg I might let you go."

"We both know you won't let me go," the creature said his large eyes were strange, almost the color red. Though Dorrik was sure his eyes were playing tricks on him. No one had red eyes. Dorrik ran his fingers through his own hair. He had broken children before, but none that had acted quite like this one.

"You're right, might as well be blunt huh," he said grinning as he attempted to untie the string he used for a belt. All the children and even the adults whom he broke in before selling had been terrified. They had fought back though never won. The fact that this child did nothing, and simply stared at him with those strange red eyes of his. Yes, something about the child irked him. Perhaps he was just dumb, but he was going to mess this kid up so bad that he would fear everything after tonight.

"That is…"

He stopped looking up at the child, his voice was far too calm for the situation. "That is what?" he asked somewhat annoyed at his lack of emotion.

"That is," the demon repeated. "Unless I kill you…"

Dorriks eyes widened slightly, he could have sworn that for a moment, the child's eyes had become cat-like and had even lit up as though the deepest fires of hell were in his irises…

"Hurry up Dorrik, I want my turn," Bock urged. The stench of his arousal becoming more evident and the little demon winced.

"Yes, hurry up Dorrik," the creature teased the human grinning.

This brat was going to get it now. Dorrik climbed above him leaning down he placed his lips on the boy's and the demon breathed in and his eyes shot open. That taste, that taste was…

He took less than a second to rip his hands free of Bock's hold and he grabbed Dorrik's collar pulling him down and crashing his mouth onto his where he took a deep breath in and Dorrik's soul seemed to rise up from his chest, flowing up the throat and straight into the little demon's mouth and he swallowed it greedily. The man had struggled the entire time; a muffled scream had accompanied the soul into his throat. However, now that the soul had left them man's body that Dorrik fellow was unmoving and the little demon let the body fall staring straight ahead in awe. That… that's how he could do it? It only took that all along? He smiled and then began to laugh, the laugh increasing in volume as it continued. "Who would have thought… who would have thought it would be so… easy…"

Bock was in shock leaning against the wall. Fearfully he clamored from the carriage falling into the mud as he had tried to step down before moving hi feat in front of him. The pig struggled a bit in the mud before getting to his feet he ran as fast as he could.

The little demon climbed down back into the mud and the rain. He couldn't believe he had been worried that he would starve. This was so simple, and he was certain he would pick up contracts just as easily. Feeling rather full of himself he walked on ignoring the pleas of the people caged in the other carriage. He wondered whose soul he should take next…

* * *

"Willy!" screamed a small red-haired child rushing after a tall man in a black suite with slicked back hair and glasses.

"How many times have I told you not to call me that? Now, do hurry up Grell, you're never going to learn anything if you keep getting distracted so easily. The boy's short red hair swished around his face as he ran to catch up to the Shinigami. One of his shoe laces had precariously come untied however and the next second he tripped over it falling flat on his face. William casted one glance back and rolling his eyes he continued walking. Grell sat up rubbing the dirt on his face off on his sleeve willing the tears in the corner of his eyes from falling down.

"Willy wait!" he called again before scrambling to his feet and running after him once more.

He stopped abruptly and Grell ran into him falling back onto the grass holding back tears. "Now now, stop that," William snapped removing a book from under his arm. "The next person on the "To Die," list is a woman name Amiliy Leycraft. You will collect her soul today."

"Me!" he said happily jumping up to his feet.

"Yes," William said reaching into his jacked he pulled out a small five inch billhook and threw it to him. Grell attempted to catch it but missed and had to pick it up off the ground. "It's a kids training scythe. You'll use this to collect her soul."

"Yea! My own scy! My own scy!" he said cheering holding it up in the air and spinning around happily.

"Settle down, I want to get this done quickly," William said sighing as he opened the door to Amiliy's house and what he saw was a shock. A small boy was standing in her kitchen cradling her face in his hands, she appeared to be unconscious. The boy looked up his eyes glowing, and the next second they had stopped.

"Scum!" William barked extending his scythe out forcing the demon to drop the woman's face her body collapsing with it and he jumped backwards out of the way landing on the kitchen table.

"Oh… Hey! Who are you?" Grell asked excitedly stepping forward and William held out his hand to stop him.

"Take a good look Grell, that there is the lowest of scum. The worst type of creature to ever roam Earth."

"What is he?" Grell asked tugging on William's sleeve.

"That is a Risen Demon." The demon stood up at those words smiling.

"You're interrupting my snack," the demon said glaring.

"You're interrupting our work," William retorted fixing his glasses with the end of his scythe. "Grell, Demons mess up our records and consume souls so they cannot pass on to heaven or hell. As Shinigami, we do not permit such behavior. He is quite young; it should be an easy task for you Grell. Kill him and I shall give you extra credit."

"Okay!" Grell said and without missing a beat he lunged forward swinging his new billhook at the little demons face. He arched his back so it would miss him and the billhook instead cut through a pillar. William's eyes widened slightly.

"Now be careful!" he called as another pillar was struck from Grell's kick. The crashing and destroying furniture was causing quite rucks and the ceiling began to shake from losing its stability. "Grell you're going to destroy the house. Get outside with him!"

The demon jumped onto the window ledge and with a quick grin he disappeared out it. William turned leaving the house at a dreary pace and Grell made to follow the demon just as the ceiling came crashing down.

The demon stood up laughing a very childish laugh. "And little Shinigami goes squish."

"Nonsense, we cannot be killed so easily," William said dully and in the same dull tone he called to Grell. "Get over here now."

The debris began to shift and the little redhead climbed out his forehead bleeding slightly. Groaning he got to his feet. The little demon folded his arm giggling. "You look terrible."

"Grell, if you do not kill this demon now I will take away your scythe!"

"Uh… But I just got it!" Grell whined clutching the billhook close.

"Then I suggest you hurry," William said as he opened his book. "Amiliy Leycraft, killed by house cave in. Oh dear…"

He closed his book. "Well get to it."

"Uh…" he growled. Turning to face the little demon that simply stood smirking, his red eyes narrowed the black strands of his bangs lightly flowing before his eyes. He placed one hand on his hip and the other he used to egg the little Shinigami to come at him.

Grell smiled holding out his billhook. "What's your name Demon?" he asked.

"..." the creature smiled. "As of now, I don't have one..."

* * *

**My first fic (O.o)**

**I hope you all enjoyed my intro chapter. This is a look into Sebastian's life before Ciel, but we will of course get to Sebastian's life with Ciel, it's just going to be a little while... Anyway, I hope you will come along for the ride as we watch Sebastian grow into the demon we know him to be. Reviews are appreciated as is with any author on FF. Hope you all enjoyed.**


	2. Arc1 Ch2: Grave Injury

**REVIEW RESPONSES:  
**

**Thanks to my reviewers. The first being from: **karmamantra**. Sorry, but your review was deleted when I re-uploaded the story to correct a mistake. I was informed after-the-fact that I don't have to delete a story to correct errors. So your review was deleted, however, no less appreciated. You had stated:**

**I'm not really into the idea that there were people before ciel (if you know  
what I mean ) but the ideas pretty cool I hope you continue**

**Thanks, I know a lot of people don't like the idea of Sebastian having contracts before Ciel, but honestly, I believe it's almost a given. Sebastian has implied his age many times and the idea that Ciel was his ONLY contract just doesn't sit right with me, and it really won't unless it is blatantly stated in the manga. Even though it was hinted at in the anime, I always hold the mangas as a first point of reference because you don't know for sure just how much influence the original author had in the anime. Manga's are always best in my opinion. Though I am sure Ciel is probably Sebastian's most favorite soul. *aw* **

**Anyway, to my other reviewer who posted as: **Omnomnom

**Thanks so much! Adorable? _isn't he just_? My heart goes out to little Sebastian. 3**

**Thanks for saving me to your favs, but I was just wondering why you don't want an account here? It's a very safe site from what I see. Never-the-less, thanks very much for the review.  
**

* * *

**Arc 1: Sebastian's Childhood**

**Chapter 2: Grave Injury**

* * *

The little demon felt as though he were just about on top of the world. Having discovered how he could take human souls he would, rather than eating when he grew hungry, eat just for the pure pleasure of eating. Gluttony, is what humans called it. He had only been on Earth about a week now, but this was the first… well… second time a Shinigami had gotten in his way of eating a meal. He was feeling rather confident. This thing called Grell didn't look like much at all. The little demon was not very tall himself, but this little Shinigami was shorter than him and wielding a billhook no less. The demon couldn't have pretended to be afraid of him if he tried.

"You don't have a name," Grell laughed. "Why don't you have a name?"

William sighed as he filled out his paperwork on the hard surface of the book he carried. Dully he answered Grell's question, "Demon are not given names until they form a contract with a human, then said human gives them a name for the period of their contract."

The young immortal turned to him. That was the second time someone had mentioned forming a contract around him. Was it really that important of a thing for a demon to do?

"Oh phooey," Grell snapped. "How am I supposed to engage in proper banter if you don't have a name I can make fun of?"

"If it bothers you that much you can call me My Killer."

Grell blinked. "You're… my killer?"

"Glad you agree," the little demon said rushing forward and his foot collided in a back kick across the Shinigami's face sending him flying across the grassy field. After skidding to a stop Grell pulled himself up onto his knees looking upset and then gasped. His glasses were on the ground broken.

"My reaper glasses!" he gasped picking them up. They were broken in the middle.

The demon blinked, he had noticed them before but hadn't said anything. Now was a good time to point it out to him, "Those are fake, there aren't even any lenses in them."

"I made these to prepare for when I get my own!" Grell snapped tearfully. _Aw_, Sebastian thought to himself._ And now their broken in your pathetic little hands_...

"And you're not going to get a pair EVER, unless you kill this demon!" snapped William.

Grell jumped to his feet. "Yes Sir!"

"So…" the demon said glancing between them. "You're not a Shinigami then?"

"I am a Shinigami in training!" Grell announced proudly. "I am going to be the best Shinigami there is, ever!"

"No you won't."

"Wha… What?" Grell frowned staring across the field at him.

"I met a Shinigami the other day that would put you to shame," he pointed out. He folded his arms looking down at his black nails. "Sorry, I'm just finding it exceedingly difficult to picture you as anything close to what HE was. Then again, Shinigami's are kinda low on the immortal beings totem pole aren't they? Already starting off at the bottom of the list and at the bottom of your category, I highly doubt you will make a good Shinigami."

"Don't you dare! Don't you talk about Shinigami's that way!" Grell yelled rushing forward, his billhook raised. The demon was about to jump out of the way but found no need as Grell tripped about a foot from him over the shoelaces that_ still_ had yet to be tied.

The demon crouched down and poked the little Shinigami on the head. Groaning he looked up, "From the looks of you it seems you're not good at anything."

"I am too!" Grell whined. Suddenly William's scythe cut between the two of them and the little demon jumped back avoiding it landing on a tree limb nearby.

"The Shinigami you mentioned. Did you catch a name?" he asked.

"No," the demon called back. "But he was better than you two and nice too. He gave me a soul to eat."

A flash shot across William's eyes. "My that is against the rules, I shall find him and he will be forced into retirement as soon as I do. But as for you…"

The demon blinked for William had disappeared and the next second he was in front of him. He had barely had enough time to turn his head to face him when William sent his scythe through his stomach and out the other side. His insides bloomed with an intense but sickening heat as muscles and organ began filling up with blood. The liquid rising up his throat and he gagged on the blood that began falling from his lips. William ripped his scythe out and landed on the ground just as the young demon fell from the limb landing on the ground with a sickening crack of bones breaking. The fall alone would have killed a human child.

William removed a handkerchief from his pocket wiping his scythe clean. When he finished he replaced it in his pocket. "Grell we're leaving," he said dully.

"Wow! Willy you were so cool!" Grell ran over to the demon staring down at him. His eyes were half-lidded blood falling from his lips and coming out his ears as well. "Is he going to die?"

"Oh, perhaps, but probably not. Demons have a resilience to damage a bit stronger than ours. Though it's mainly adult demons, he may be too little to survive such an injury. I guess he'll find out. Either way, we don't have time to play with him anymore I have to get this new information into the system. Come along Grell."

Grell grabbed a handkerchief from his pocket and dipped it into the blood on his stomach before running over to Will. "Willy look at the color! Red is so pretty!"

William hit him over the head, "I told you not to call me that. Now, since you didn't do what I said quickly enough I'm taking back your training scythe."

"But Willy!"

That was the last the little demon heard of them. Whether they had disappeared or they had just walked too far away to hear the little immortal wasn't sure. He couldn't lift his head even after trying a few times. He felt the need to throw up and get some of the blood out of his stomach that felt as though it were pooling there. His fingers twitched slightly in an attempt to move his arms but he failed. _Damn it_, he cursed internally. He had never imagined the adult Shinigami would be so fast. Even that other Shinigami he had met a few days ago hadn't been that fast, but then again. Maybe he hadn't been trying to be. That would be the last time he underestimated another immortal being. What was he going to do though?

He couldn't just lay out in the open like this could he? What if a less forgiving immortal being found him? What if some humans stumbled across him and though they would be kind and put him out of his misery? No, he had to move, at least get into the woods so he would be hidden by the trees. He turned his head slowly; the edge of the forest wasn't but four yards away. It shocked him how four little yards seemed so far away. Taking a shuddering gasp he made another attempt at sitting up, but failed falling back onto the grass. _Whatever_, he thought breathing hard. _Whatever is going to happen, is going to happen_. He couldn't do anything about it. He closed his eyes wanting to fall asleep. The next thing he knew something was tugging at his sleeve. He opened his eyes glancing to his left. There was a little kitten biting on his sleeve in what seemed to be an attempt at trying to pull him. The little demon had read about these creatures but this was his first time actually seeing one.

The kitten was just a little bigger than his hand and had bluish-grey fur. One of its eyes was shut, but the one that was open was an incredibly beautiful cobalt blue color.

"Hello," he said and using much effort he reached out to pet it only it jumped back looking. Annoyed. Did cat's even have that emotion?

Smiling weakly he brought his hand back letting it rest on its chest just above his injury. Why would one of these Earth creatures want to near a demon like him anyway? He had discovered over the past week that animals tended to run from him, and dogs cowered when he showed them his red eyes. He had attempted the other day to pet a horse and it had resulted in nearly getting trampled. Surely cats would be no different.

He closed his eyes feeling the breeze caress his hair, he wasn't breathing quite so hard now, and he wasn't sure if that was a good sign or bad. His eyes shot open when he heard a soft purring and felt something brush against the side of his face. He turned to find the little blue eyed kitten was nuzzling him. He reached up to pet it and the kitten's ears fell flat and it ducked close to the ground for a moment before reaching up and nuzzling his fingers. The little demon laughed softly. "So soft…" he whispered. All at once the kitten jumped and bounded a few steps away. The demon blinked wondering what it was doing and he craned his neck to see.

Suddenly the kitten licked it's paw and ran the paw across his head as though cleaning himself. The little demon's smile widened. He really wanted to pet this little creature. He could have pet him for hours if only the kitten would come back. Painfully he reached up attempting to stretch out to touch it. The kitten ran a few steps forward tugging on his sleeve and then ran a few steps further away._ Does he want me to follow? _The demon wondered. Apparently so…

He hurt so bad but his desire to feel that soft fur once more was just a little bit stronger than that pain. Gasping he used all his strength and rolled over on to his stomach and then began inching his way towards the kitten. It was agonizingly slow pace and his stomach seemed to spasm with pain at every move, but inch his way he did. Just when he was about to touch the kitten again, the torturous little creature would bound a few steps forward and mew adorably as if to egg him on. He groaned at his third attempt to pet it being thwarted by the kitten jumping a few paces forward. "Not fair," he whined, his little fist clenching, "You're being mean."

The kitten cocked its head and jumped forward walking up to his face he grabbed the collar of his tunic tugging at fiercely. The young demon attempted to pet it when the kitten wiggled from his grasp jumping a few paces forward. He sighed, "Yea okay."

Gasping he inched his way across the ground even further feeling as if knives were ripping into the wound that scraped across the grass and gravel covered ground. He gasped coughing up blood onto the ground. The kitten mewed loudly to get his attention and he looked up as the kitten rolled onto its back, its little mitts pawing at the air above it. "Crap… th... that's too cute…" he whimpered from the pain, blood slowly creeping down his chin as he fell for the adorableness of the creature. He wanted to pet it so bad. To let it curl up on his chest and he could fall asleep to the sound of its breathing.

_Okay_, he thought and taking a deep breath he got to his knees, and then with even more effort got to his feet clutching his side. The little kitten seemed overjoyed at this and hurried into the woods. Slowly, step, by excruciating step he entered the forest a few feet and then collapsed to his knees beside a tree. He really couldn't go on anymore and he looked up to find the kitten's little paws tapping the earth lightly as it dragged a long leafy stick. It jumped up onto the demon's shoulder leaning the branch against it. _What is he doing?_ The little demon found himself thinking. _Is… is he trying to hide me?_

The kitten brought a few more branches over to him and laid it across his legs and leaned it against his torso which rested against the tall tree. "You're so cute," he said softly catching it around the waist as it attempted to place a leaf over his knee to hide him more. He pushed the kitten into his chest letting it's head rest against him. "I like you," he said smiling weakly. His vision was getting blurry though he didn't care as long as he could still feel the little creatures' fur. The kitten laid against him still for a moment looking up at him and then it's little ears perked up and it turned looking through the bushes at the tree the little demon had fallen from.

"What is it?" the tiny immortal asked of it as it jumped off him landing on the ground staring still.

The next second someone had appeared by the tree. It was a tall man wearing black trousers, a vest and a long thin jacket that was cut in the middle to have two halves but the cut only went up a short distance on the jacket. He had black hair that fell in short strands around his face. The little demon blinked. The man was gazing at the bloodstain that he had left. "What is—" The little demon began to ask. The next second the little kitten had climbed up the branch leaning against him and placed both paws on his lips to silence him. So he remained still, the kitten's face staring in the tall man's direction.

When the man began to walk towards the woods the little kitten darted forward running through the bush and out the other side standing in front of the man blocking his way. It stared up at him determinedly.

"My," the man said softly with a slight smile. "There are plenty of other times you know."

The tall man turned waving his gloved hand through the air in an uncaring way. The little kitten hissed at him and the two darted forward disappearing together. The little demon (now alone) was confused. Though, he found he didn't care anymore, because he could no longer keep his eyes open.

* * *

When his eyes did open he was still sitting under that same tree covered in the twigs and leaves the kitten had placed on him. He looked down. His stomach still hurt terribly but he was no longer losing blood at least. The little immortal looked around for the kitten but it was nowhere to be seen. He sighed. As soon as he was well he was going to look for another one to play with. He shifted down so he was laying down more than sitting up and he moved some of the branches to put under his head. He was so tired and certainly was in no state to get up and start moving. He brought his hand up to his mouth biting into the side of it until it bled and then took his time lapping at the blood that trickled down as his eyes scanned the forest around him.

The birds were singing, the light shining through the trees. He wasn't sure if he had been asleep for a few hours or if he had slept clear through to the next day. He did not hurt near as bad as before, but all his attempts to sit up were thwarted by searing pain. Were he an adult he would have healed from these wounds already. No sense in thinking on that now he wasn't going to be a grown demon for some time and it wasn't going to help anyone to sit here and wish he was. He did wish very much that that cute little kitten would return. Kittens were so cute! Honestly he had never seen anything so wonderful in his entire life, and that included the unknown number of years he had spent in Hell before coming here. Cats, they were certainly cuter than any creature he had yet to see on this planet. Though he supposed it was odd to find things cute as demon could watch a bloodied massacre with the same softness to his eyes as young child petting a puppy for the first time. He didn't care though, he wasn't about to pretend to hate cats just because it was probably weird that he (a demon) liked them.

He sighed leaning back he lifted his tunic and looked down at his stomach. The wound was no longer open but it was a horrible black and blue color on the skin and took up eighty percent of his abdomen. When he ran his fingers across it, it felt extremely sore. He reached up to scratch an itch he had on his chin and realized there was quite a bit of dried blood there from when he had been coughing it up. He took the edge of his tunic and wiped it off. Since he was still too injured to move he laid where he was until he fell asleep once again.

* * *

The next time he woke it was night, again he wasn't sure if he had slept till that night or if it was the night of the following day and it was dark. Though darkness didn't bother him as he could see quite well in the dark, and he checked his stomach again. It was still black and blue, but it no longer took up most of his stomach and it didn't feel nearly as sore as it had. He decided he would try and sit up. So he placed his hands on the tree trunk behind him and pulled himself to a sitting position and he winced immediately from the pain. Though it was nowhere even close to how painful it had been. He decided for himself that he was healed enough to move around so letting the brush (the kitten had pile don him) fall to the ground he got to his feet and began walking. He climbed out of the woods and back to the open area. He went over to the tree he had fallen from looking down at the blood stain. He wondered one last time who that person had been whom had appeared here the other night. Shrugging it off he decided it clearly didn't matter he had more important things to worry about.

* * *

The following years passed in the blink of an eye for the young demon, and next thing he knew he had been on Earth 19 years. Much if not most of that time had been spent hunting souls. He had tried many different types of souls as well. Pure souls, psychotic souls, evil souls, ect. It was clear he had not found the type of soul that suited his palate best. The little demon found himself sitting by a river.

"My my my," said a voice behind him and rolled over to see who was talking. A rather voluptuous woman with large breast stood behind him. She had short silvery white hair and wore a slinky outfit quite befitting her demon status. Though this little demon could not yet sense demons our souls just by being near them, he didn't need that ability to see this woman was a demon. No human would have the gull to wear such an ensemble.

"What is a demon so young doing here?" she asked clearly an adult demon, she sat beside him on the ground smiling. He didn't answer, he was not quite sure if she was to be trusted or not. "Oh, are you mad at me little one?"

"No," he answered staring out at the water.

Suddenly her hand shot out grabbing the wrist of his right hand pulling him close to her. He winced, "Let go!"

"My," she said staring at the back of his hand. "I see you are not contracted to anyone as of yet."

"…"

"You see, if you were, a beautiful symbol would appear right here…" she placed the tip of her fingernail on the pale skin of the back of his hand. "And a similar one would appear upon your prey."

"I don't care," he lied finally pulling his hand from her.

"You don't care. Good, if I can give you any advice, it would be to never form a contract with a human. I've heard it is horribly boring and overrated. However, if you form a contract with a demon…"

"No thank you!" he snapped. He knew what it mean to form for a contract with another demon, and it's result meant an eternal slavery to said creature.

"Aw, little one," she said suddenly hugging him. "If you would agree to be subjugated by me I would ensure you never hunger. You will have all the souls you could ever want and—"

"I refuse," he said and her eyes widened in surprise. "I know how to get souls for myself, and I know how to take what I need. If you're looking for more pawns you'll have to look elsewhere."

His eyes glanced to the forest edge not too far away where three demons (with human forms that looked similar) stood in a row as if waiting for her to return. Clearly they had already made contracts with her. Their human forms appearing to be fourteen-ish, and the woman smiled. "My, and here I thought you would make a good fourth. Well little one, if you ever change your mind…" she said getting to her feet.

"Wait!" the little demon called and she stopped turning to him, her purple lipstick sparkling slightly in the sunlight. "Yes?"

"Contracts," he said. "How would I form one?"

She smiled, flipping her hair slightly as she turned to leave, "I wouldn't know, I have never tried."

"I see," he said turning back to look at the river. The demon walked back over to the three other and they disappeared together. He sighed, as he _wanted_ to form a contract. If only to see what it was like, and if he didn't like it, he would never do it again. After a few hours of simply watching the waters flow by he got to his feet feeling rather bored.

The little demon's human form did not look any different from how he looked upon first arriving here and his form will always (through no choice of his own) reflect his demonic age. Since he was a demonic child, his human form was that of a child and would be so until he was the age of an adult demon. Which would take quite some time as demons did not age the same as humans.

The next thing he knew, something strange occurred inside him. Something he had never felt before. It was a pull, a magnetizing sensation that seemed to will his body in one direction. Curious as to this new feeling he was drawn to it and followed it willingly and quickly. It led him to the King's castle, and the force had him glancing upward noticing someone, a boy through a far off window. He appeared to be throwing things and having quite a little tantrum. Were a human standing just where he was they would not have been able to see him, but the little demon could. Curious he jumped the wall and ran up the side of the tower until he was seated on the window ledge watching the boy who threw his possession around as if they had little to no meaning to him.

"What are you doing?" he asked finally. The boy shocked turned to him. His eyes wide, he was breathing hard. He had sandy blonde hair and light brown eyes.

"Who are you?" he snapped.

"I believe I asked you my question first," the little demon answered.

"I am upset clearly, how did you get up to my window?"

The little demon could feel it. An intense and burning soul, as soul that not only smelled delicious, but had willed him to its side, and the young demon could feel the soul so intesly as if it were hot metal against his skin. This was going to be it, his first contracted soul. Almost as soon as he thought it his hand begun to burn softly and he clenched his hand into a fist.

"What has you so upset little one?" he asked smiling. "I may just be able to help you…"

"…" he stared at him as though unbelieving, but the next second his expression softened and he fell to his knees. "My father, he is destroying everything! I want him dead, I want… I want to rule in his place. I want to fix the country he has screwed over!"

"Do you believe that?" the little demon asked softy.

"Yes," he snapped glaring up at him. The little demon jumped down from the window sill landing on the ground before him.

His eyes became slits and his irises shined with a fuchsia glow. The boy slightly scared fell back looking terrified. "What… what are you?" he gasped.

"I'm going to help you, form a contract with me and I will see your wish of fixing this country is fulfilled."

"…"

"I am a demon and forming a contract with me will deny your entrance to heaven permanently. If you are willing to make that sacrifice I shall become your right hand and do the bidding you want done," he said softly looking down at the child as he backed across the extravagant carpet over to his bed.

"Do we have a contract?" he asked holding up his left hand and outward towards him.

"…" the boy looked confused and in the next second his eyes narrowed into an expression of rage, he gritted his teeth and with a soul brimming with pride and anger he turned to the little demon. "I want your help. For my home and my country, I will leave heaven behind. Help me!"

The little demon smiled and with having no prior instruction his body (as if by instinct) knew what was to be done next. "Let us mark our bodies with the contract seal. Where do you wish yours to be placed? It can go anywhere."

The boy placed a hand on his heart. "Nothing will be closer to my heart than the sacrifice I make for my country, so place it here."

"Fine," the little demon said lunging forward he placed his hand on the child's chest and the erupting scream echoes in the little demon's ears and he grinned his fangs barred at the sound. The room had filled with darkness and when his scream died down the clothes he wore were singed and the seal appeared over his heart, his skin bleeding terribly where it was placed.

Breathing hard the boy placed his hand on the new sign and winced upon touching it. When the darkness faded the little demon was standing before the young boy as though nothing had occurred but he stood smiling.

"I didn't… I didn't realize it would hurt so much…" he gasped.

"Sacrifices always hurt," the little demon said softly and with a rather childish smile. "So what is the name of the soul that I serve?"

"…" the boy pulled himself up onto his bed. "My name is Edward. Edward the third. What's yours?"

The memory of the Shinigami from a few years back floated back to him...

_William sighed filling out his paperwork on the hard surface of the book he carried._

_Dully he answered Grell's question, "Demon are not given names until they_

_form a contract with a human, then said human gives them a name for the_

_period of their contract."_

"My name is whatever you wish it to be," the little demon said softly.

"Whatever I want?" he questioned. "Fine, I'll call you Brayden."

The little demon smiled and placed a hand over his own heart, "Then please call me Brayden."

* * *

**MY COMMENTS:**

**Alright so we are already at Ch2. Anyone besides me like little Grell? He's so fun to write, and I just wanna squeeze him! I could easily imagine him with a little billhook scythe. It's a training scythe for first timers and it's bigger than the safety scissor scythes Will had given Grell in the anime which just makes Grell having the safety scissors more of an insult in my opinion. XP So, in Chapter one we met little Grell, William, and even Undertaker before he retired. In this chapter we met a younger Hannah. I always imagined her to be older than both Sebastian and Claude in (demonic) age. Though I made her hair short to show how she is younger than what she was in the anime. Plus we met the triplets if only for a second.**

**Plus he spots two characters. I'm sure everyone has already guessed who they are even though it is not blatantly mentioned. ;)**

**Eventually Sebastian will meet a little Claude, not sure when, not sure how yet. Even though I already have this whole story planned out I haven't figured out yet where he fits into it but he will be in it… Eventually…**

**So, anyway... I have already mapped out 100 chapters of this story. So, sit back and prepare for a long read. XP**

**Also, if you have time check out my profile for more info on the story as well as a Poll you can take. The Poll is a general question asking what attracts you most to a story.**

**Hope you enjoyed! More to come so stick around!  
**


End file.
